Chicken Soup, Ice Cream, and Kisses
by Kaizoku no Kazoku
Summary: Zoro is sick with a sore throat. Sanji knows a way to make him feel better. SanZo shounen-ai, kissing yaoi


**I'm not sure when I'll be able to post chapter 8 of Forging Bonds so here's a Sanji/Zoro one-shot I wrote while I'm stuck on FB. There's some kissing yaoi-ness in it, but no lemons. Maybe one day I can do a lemon, for those who like them. Please read & review if you enjoyed the story**

**I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Zoro awoke this morning with a headache, a bad taste in his mouth, and whenever he'd try to swallow, his throat felt like he was trying to force down the bristly end of a toothbrush. In other words, he felt horrible.

He considered just lying there and sleeping, but he'd never let illness stop him before, so he made up his mind to get up.

Going into the kitchen, he spotted Sanji at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Marimo," Sanji greeted his boyfriend. "You want bac- Ooh, you don't look so good..." He said with concern.

Zoro rubbed his throat as he said in a voice far hoarser than it normally would have been, "Throat hurts. Can I get a glass of sake?"

"Sake? You need some warm salty water to gargle with! You can't drink sake if you have a sore throat!" He exclaimed as he began to mix a spoonful of salt into some warm water he'd poured into a glass. He put in a little vinegar to help with the soreness as well. "Here. Gargle with that, then go see Chopper."

Zoro looked as if he wanted to argue, but Sanji ordered, "Go." with an emphatic gesture. Then his features softened, and he smiled. "But come back in a few hours. I'll have something nice for you. It'll make you feel better." He kissed Zoro on the cheek.

* * *

Chopper had given him antibiotics and some throat spray and ordered him to get lots of bedrest for the next couple days. Zoro wasn't hearing that however. He didn't want to give up training, even for a day.

Then his mind wandered to what Sanji had said earlier. What was this "something nice" Sanji had been talking about? Zoro didn't really feel up to anything that might involve lovemaking. But then, that was the kitchen. Maybe Sanji was cooking something for him? Maybe something easy to swallow like soup? That would be nice.

He wondered when a few hours would be up, so he could go see his surprise. It had been an hour since he'd first gone into the kitchen. Maybe he could sleep off the next few hours, he thought as he crawled into his hammock.

* * *

As a pot of chicken soup simmered on the stove, Sanji turned to the ice cream machine, and turning it off, he put the large canister of vanilla ice cream into the freezer. He'd thought about making a different flavor earlier, but felt that plain vanilla would be easier on Zoro's throat.

Hearing Zoro's knock on the door, Sanji said, "Come in."

Zoro rubbed his eyes with one hand as he entered the kitchen. The scent that wafted through the air was heavenly. Heavenly that is, if Zoro ever used that word to describe anything.

"Your throat feeling any better?" Sanji asked as Zoro sat down on a stool at the table. The others had eaten lunch already, so it was just Zoro and himself for now.

"Not much..." Zoro answered sleepily.

"The antibiotics will take some time to work," Sanji told him knowingly. "You hungry? I have some chicken soup simmering on the stove."

As if in reply, Zoro's stomach rumbled loudly through the ever-present haramaki. He was very hungry, as he'd missed breakfast.

Without a word, Sanji took out a bowl and scooped some of the chicken soup out of the pot and ladled it into the bowl. He handed the bowl to Zoro.

"I know you like rice so I added some of that instead of dumplings." Sanji said as he sat next to Zoro, handing him a spoon.

Zoro took it with a nod of thanks, and dug in. For something that was bland enough to not hurt his throat, the soup was delicious. Despite the ache in his throat, the soup went down easily, and it wasn't long before he'd finished the bowl. Sanji refilled it three times before Zoro breathed a sigh of utter contentment.

"Thank you, that was good." he said gratefully to his boyfriend. He started to get up from the table. Sanji stopped him.

"Wait, I haven't given you dessert yet." As Zoro sat back down, Sanji picked up his bowl and spoon, set them in the sink, got another bowl and spoon, and went to the freezer. Getting out the canister of ice cream, he took an ice cream scoop and dug out three scoopfuls of the delicious goodness.

Zoro's eyes widened as he watched all of this. So it wasn't the soup, _this_ was the something nice Sanji had been talking about. Zoro couldn't help but smile as the bowl was placed in front of him. He thanked Sanji again and dug in gratefully.

The creamy goodness soothed the ache in his throat and made him feel better. Just as Sanji had said.

As he ate, a little drop dribbled onto his bottom lip. To his surprise, Sanji gently took Zoro's face in his hands and slowly licked it off his lip, pulling his lip into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Sanji then moved upward to plant his own lips firmly over Zoro's and then, before he could protest, opened his mouth and slid his tongue into the sweet depths of Zoro's mouth. Before his tongue could fully explore the sweet deliciousness of the swordsman's mouth, Zoro gently pulled away.

"You'll catch my sore throat..." Zoro said quietly in a concerned voice.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Sanji said dismissively, then he captured Zoro's lips with his own again.

Zoro resisted a little more, then finally surrendered to the kiss, mingling his own tongue with Sanji's. Sanji tangled his fingers in Zoro's soft, silky hair, deepening the kiss. Zoro no longer resisted but now kissed with the same ferocity that Sanji had. After a moment, Sanji gently pulled away. He could tell that even though Zoro had enjoyed the mingling of their tongues, Zoro was still feeling bad.

"After you finish that, let's get you back to bed." Before Zoro could protest, he said, "I know you're not feeling well. You need your rest."

Zoro didn't argue and finished his ice cream. Then with Sanji's help, he headed back toward the hammock room.

* * *

Sanji covered his sword-wielding boyfriend with his blanket, tucking him in, and adjusted the pillow beneath his head.

Zoro rolled onto his side, looking up at Sanji with tired eyes and a smirk on his lips. "You really are a perverted cook."

"Please," Sanji replied, sitting next to him. "After you quit resisting, you kissed just as sensuously as I did."

They chuckled a moment, then Zoro closed his eyes, trying to relax enough to go back to sleep. As he drifted into dreamland, he wondered if the "something nice" Sanji had referred to was the ice cream or the kiss.

* * *

**This is the first time I've ever written a story like this, so please let me know how I did. I don't mind constructive crit either, so please send me some if you can**


End file.
